


Infrequent Flyers

by RebaK1tten



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-13 00:31:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/817842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebaK1tten/pseuds/RebaK1tten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From a prompt on Tumblr - Aaron and Spencer take Jack to visit Spencer's mother.  </p>
<p>Thanks to Wizened Cynic for the prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Infrequent Flyers

"Sorry for the confusion, gentlemen.  Enjoy your flight."

Aaron takes one of Jack's hands and gently but firmly leads him away from the security checkpoint.

"I have to say, Aaron, he did not look one bit sorry."  Spencer has their suitcase and Jack is happily pulling his small one.

"No, I'm guessing that may be the highlight of their day," Aaron responds quietly, looking at a board to make sure their gate didn't change. 

"Papa, were those people mad at you?"  Jack asks Spencer, while trying to wiggle out of his father's grasp.  He is, after all, seven and not a baby.

Spencer takes a minute to form a response that might help them on their next flight.  "No, they weren't mad, exactly.  It's just that at airports, it makes the police who work here concerned if you announce that your family is traveling with guns."

"But you and Dad do have guns!" The boy exclaims, just under a yell.

Aaron looks around to be sure no one has stopped to notice (or point them out to security) and kneels before their son.  "Yes, Jack, we do have guns at work, but we don't have them for our trip.  And you don't need to tell everyone.  I know you're proud and we're glad of that, but it does make people nervous sometime."

"Well then they're just stupid," Jack proclaims.  "Where are we going?  Why couldn't we take our plane?"

"Your turn," Spencer says.  "Here's our gate, I'm going to go get coffee, want some?"

"Can I have a chocolate?"  Jack asks his Papa, clearly knowing the weaker link.

Aaron jumps in quickly, "You already had a chocolate at home, Jack.  And nothing for me, thanks, Spencer."  He gets Jack seated and puts a bag on the chair next to him to save it for his partner's return.  "And to answer your earlier question, when we travel for fun, we take planes like everyone else.  The work plane is for work trips."

"'Kay.  I have to go to the bathroom."

"Can you wait until Pop gets back so we don't have to drag around our bags?"

Jack looks at the bags and his father and then looks around at the people and shops.  "There's a bookstore over there," he says, pointing.  "Papa’s is probably in there.  I can go get him!"  He's quickly out of his seat, but Aaron gets a grip of his sleeve before he runs to him.

"No, he'll be right back.  Can you wait for the bathroom?"  Aaron asks again.

"Umm hmm.  Is there food on the plane?"

"There's drinks and probably breakfast and we brought and plenty of snacks.  Good, here's Papa."  He stands and reaches for Jack's hand, but Jack escapes and runs toward his father.  Aaron sees them whispering and Spencer nods.

"Here’s your coffee, we'll be right back." 

Aaron sips the black coffee and watches as Spencer points out the bathroom to Jack and then stands a few yards away, close enough to see the doorway, but far enough that Jack feels he's on his own.  It's one of their biggest parenting discussions - how much freedom to give Jack, how to keep him safe, but let him be a brave seven year old.

They're back without incident (of course) and the gate agent announces that families with children can start to board. They are spoiled from using the BAU's jet, and so they decided to treat themselves to first class tickets.  Besides giving both men needed leg-room, there are also fewer people for Jack to annoy.  Jack wants to sit by the window next to Spencer, so Aaron is across the aisle with a woman who reminds him of Erin Strauss; he hopes Jack will behave.

They barely get seated before the flight attendant, Stefan, comes over.   “Good morning, can I get you some coffee or juice while we’re waiting to take off?”

“Coffee, please.  Jack, do you want apple juice?”

“Yes, please, Papa.”  Jack takes the juice and addresses Stefan.  “We’re going to Las Vegas, that’s in Nevada.  We’re going to see my Gramma Reid.  She’s my Papa’s mom.  My Dad’s mom lives in Virginia, so we see her a lot.  Where does your mom live?”

“Well that sounds like you’re going to have fun.  My mother lives in Chicago, thank you for asking.  Now how about a warm danish while we’re waiting?”

When Stefan goes back to the tiny nook in the front of the cabin, Aaron leans over to Spencer and whispers, “I think we’re going to get all the danish we could want and possibly more.”

“Times like this, I wish I drank more,” Spencer replies and squeezes Aaron’s hand in between passengers getting on the plane.

Spencer keeps Jack interested in the view outside and provides information about how the plane works until they take off and get more to eat.  Another benefit of first class is Jack gets lots of food, which makes everyone happy. 

“What are you guys going to do with your Grandmother?” Stefan asks on one of his trips through the cabin.

“Gramma is in the hospital, so we’re visiting her.   Her head is sick, but her body is okay, right, Papa?”

Spencer smiles slightly to Stefan and when he leaves, he turns to Jack.  “Don’t expect too much from her, okay, Jack?  Remember what we talked about, she has good and bad days.” 

“I know, Papa.  Are you gonna eat that?”

After more danishes, some pancakes and a couple of bites of quiche, Jack finally falls asleep against the window.  Spencer covers him with his jacket and smiles tiredly at Aaron. 

A little later, the woman next to Aaron taps his arm and offers to change seats with Spencer while Jack’s asleep.  They quietly move and Spencer settles next to Aaron, holding hands over the seat divider.

“I know you’re worried, but we agreed we’d try this and deal with what happens.  Jack really wants to meet his grandmother.”

Spencer tilts his head back and sighs loudly.  “Her doctor said she’s been okay and engaged lately, but she could not recognize me or be angry or just spend hours crying.  It’s hard to tell, Aaron.  I hate bringing Jack into this.”

Aaron looks over at their son, who is now awake and showing his new seat mate pictures on his phone.   “Jack will be okay and we’ll be okay.  However this turns out, we’ll do it together.”

**Author's Note:**

> It probably should have more angst, but I don't do angst well.


End file.
